reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reign of the Dragon Leagues Grand War 3
is the third Guild War Event appearing after 3 rounds of normal, weekly Guild Wars. Guilds will battle each other in a short war, earning Points with each battle fought in the war. The Guild with the most Points at the end of war is the winner, and will earn extra points towards the Ranking Rewards. 'Event Period' *01/27/2014 - 01/30/2014 (21:00 EST) (Registration period) *'01/31/2014 - 02/02/2014 (EST)' 'Event Features' *Second Legendary Rare Card, Thidrek, released to players in the #1 ranked guild at the end of the event *Pre-Registration Gifts of: 5x Flame Elixir, 5x War Power Potion *3x War Power Potion (One Day, Hour) Daily gift 'Event Cycles' 'Headstart Point Advantages' The better your guild did in the weekly Guild Wars, the more points you start out with in the Grand Guild War (It is not known if the boost is given for your guild's rank during EACH individual weekly ranking, or simply your guilds's OVERALL ranking during the 3 week span, the former is the assumed method): 'Guild War' Declare War on another Guild inside an Event Cycle in order to start earning your War Grades. Your Guild is now in a War with the opposing Guild, and all battles with their members are considered War Battles. ANY guild member (not just officers) may declare war. The Guild War lasts for 30 minutes, and starts 5 minutes after the opposing Guild receives the Declaration of War. Each player starts a new war with 100 WAR PWR and 5 Health Points (HP). You can only attack, activate your guild class, use SNS post to recharge your WAR HP/WAR PWR or look up the info of an opposing player if you have HP remaining. Each time you are attacked and defeated you lose 1 HP, if you attack and fail, you do not lose HP. Normal attacks (100% ATK) costs 20 WAR PWR, boost attacks (150% ATK) costs 40 WAR PWR. HP recharges 1 point every 5 minutes, WAR PWR recharges 2 points every minute. The winner is the Guild that earns the most points during the Guild War. 1000 Bonus Points 'are then awarded to all the players on the winning Guild that participated in that particular war. These Bonus points only count towards your Individual Ranking and not your Guild Ranking. During a Guild War event members may not leave or be expelled from the guild. Conversely no one can join an existing Guild. The Second Guild war introduced Mercenary Guilds for guild-less players to form temporary random 3-member guilds to participate in the event. 'War Battles When engaged in a Guild War, you will only be able to attack players that are are members of the opposing Guild, and only members of the opposing Guild may attack you. Each battle waged with a player during a Guild War is thus considered a War Battle and may earn Event Points for your Guild. 'War Grades' Points earned during a War will increase the War Grade of your Guild. The higher you raise your War Grade, the better rewards you can receive. Your War Grade will be calculated and then reset at the end of each Event Cycle. 'Guild Class War Bonuses' There are 2 types of Guild Class War bonuses: All Guild and User Only. For all classes, the bonus effect's duration is dependent on the class's level. The higher the level, the longer the duration and the better the effect of the bonus. Class Bonuses can NOT be activated while fainted. All classes require 40 WAR PWR to activate its ability, with the exception of the event Classes Carpenter and Engineer which require 50 WAR PWR to activate. All Guild class bonuses Will NOT stack if multiple people use the same class bonus, nor will the timer countdown reset or be extended. Both may be actived at the same time, but if someone activates an already active All Guild Class Bonus, nothing will happen. To chain the effect, you must make sure the previous instance has expired by at least 1 second. *Warrior: slight Bonus (5%? - 20%?) to all guild member's attack for 5-10 minutes *Knight: slight Bonus (5%? - 20%?) to all guild member's defense for 5-10 minutes Individual class bonuses Since individual classes only affect the user of that class, multiple guild members may have the same bonus active at the same time. *Order Warrior Classes: Can boost your specified Class Order Card's ATK for 5-10 minutes *Attack Type Warrior Classes: Can boost your specified Type Card's ATK for 5-10 minutes *Barbarian Class: Boost Attack will consume less WAR PWR for 3-5 minutes *Order Knight Classes: Can boost your specified Class Order Card's DEF for 5-10 minutes *Defense Type Knight Classes: Can boost your specified Type Card's DEF for 5-10 minutes *Crusader Class: Will not faint for 2-5 minutes *Magician and Order Magician classes: Always trigger card skills for 5-10 minutes (guarantees 3 random skills WILL trigger) *Bard and Priest classes: Can regenerate a certain amount of War Life. *Bard: Regenerates 60%??-70%?? of your DEF Power (the percentage is dependent on the level of the class) *Thief: reduces the amount of points of the enemy that is defeated, for the current war ability lasts 5-10 minutes (at Lv 10 makes opponent lose 3% of their total pts for the war) *Merchant/Alchemist: Can collect double the amount of Medals received from a War. *Shaman Class: Can reduce opponent's Warrior bonus effect time by 1-4 minutes *Order Shaman classes: can cancel the effect of opponent's Order based card skills (Hateful and Vengeful skills) for 5-10 minutes *Attack Type Shaman Classes: Can cancel the effect of all opponent's card skills (except order card skills) for 5-10 minutes *Wizard: Same as magician???? *Jester: Regenerates some WAR Health Points *Carpenter: Regenerate a portion of all STANDING walls *Engineer: can increase Heavy Bolt ATK PWR for 3 minutes 'Mercenary Guilds' Mercenary Guilds were created during the second Guild War, for players without a guild. The leader is selected randomly, and cannot be changed. The members can donate Dorri, but the guild cannot rank up. The members can choose from the Guild Classes Thief, Warrior, and Knight. Mercenary Guilds are temporary, and after the event ends, they are immediately disbanded. 'Officers' In this version of the event, officers are automatically assigned at the end of each war cycle: : War Marshal : General of the Guild War. Defeat to win 3000 bonus Points (only the first person to do so). : In order to face an opponent Guild's War Marshal, you must first defeat both other officers. : Assigned to the highest points contributor in total from all previous cycles. : Assault Captain : Increases the power of all Guild members' Attack deck until losing a War Battle. : The first person to defeat an opponent's Guild's Assault Captain wins 1000 bonus Points. : Assigned to the highest ATK value deck after the Marshal at the end of the previous cycle. : Defense Captain : Increases the power of all Guild members' Defense deck until losing a War Battle. : The first person to defeat an opponent's Guild's Defense Captain wins 1000 bonus Points. : Assigned to highest DEF deck after the Marshal & ATK Captain, at the end of the previous cycle. : 'Event Points' Win Points by defeating members of the opposing Guild in War Battles. The amount of points you gain from a win is decided by how much damage your deck did, including all modifying effects. Defeat the opposing Guild's Officers for bonus points. 'Guild Shop' Buy items to help your Guild in the Guild War, using Guild Dorri. Only the Guild Leader and those granted authority by the Guild Leader may do this. Assets Special items available for the Guild War, purchased in the Guild Shop. *'Walls' - 5 may be built during each Guild War at a cost of 3000 Guild Dorri per Wall. **Raises the Defense of your Guild members and halves the points your opponents can win. **Each Wall increases the defense of each Guild member to 120%. **The strength (Stamina/Health) of the wall depends on your Guild's Grade. **Knock down an enemy Wall in a Guild War for 300 War Medals, and to remove their defense bonus. *'Heavy Bolt' - 5 can be deployed during a Guild War at a cost of 3000 Guild Dorri per Bolt/Catapult. **Adds a cumulative damage bonus against the opposing Guild's Walls. 'Flame Elixir' Boosts the Attack and Defense to 130% for 5 minutes for the player that used it. Only applies in Wars. May only be used ONCE per war. 'War Power Potion' Will recharge your War PWR to full (5). Only applies in Wars. May be used as many times during each War as you like. 'Combo Chains' After 1 Guild member attacks an opponent, if another Guild member attacks another opponent within a 2 minute window of time, it will initiate a Combo. For Every combo increase, the points the attacking Guild Member who earned combo increase, can earn, will increase from 10% to 100%. There is no limit to the Combo length, however only the Guild Member who increases the Combo length will receive extra points. The Combo bonus will also not exceed a 100% increase of points earned. After the bonus reaches 100%, every combo attack made thereafter will earn a 100% point increase. A failed attack may still extend the combo length and reset the 2 minute timer to extend the combo length again. 'Wall Strength' War Medals During the Event you will earn War Medals for destroying walls, and for participating win or lose in wars. 'Win Rewards' There are no longer win rewards. 'War Result Rewards (Guild Grade)' Awarded after EVERY war. ONLY players that received points during the war (attack wins or defensive wins) will receive the war medals. (i.e someone that was not online but was attacked and successfully defended, getting 5 Points WILL receive the war medals, someone that attacked but never beat anyone, will have 0 points and receive no war medals Rewards There are 3 types of rankings for this system: Guild Member (Individual Ranking), Total Guild Ranking, and Total User Ranking. 'Member Rank Rewards (Individual Ranking) ' Member Rank Rewards differ depending on the rank of your guild in the event, your rank may change over the course of the event but the rewards are NOT awarded on a daily basis they are ONLY awarded at the end of the event. 'Total Guild Rewards' 'Total User (Individual) Rewards' 'War Medal Exchange List' Category:Events Category:Grand War Category:Guild War